A high speed railway, also known as a high-speed rail, refers to a rail track that can be traveled at a speed of beyond 250 km/h. Compared to existing rail tracks, a high-speed rail demands higher accuracy and more precision with respect to the route slope, curve radius, running speed, driving equipment, etc. The high-speed rail line is often contains bridges connected with tunnels and tunnels connected with other tunnels. Many rail tracks are set up on bridges, tunnels and elevated sections. Some rail tracks are even set up in unique terrains such as rivers, lakes and oceans. The train internal track is only 5 minutes. So it is important to ensure security, accuracy, and scientific precision when running a high-speed rail. The high-speed rail provides many advantages, such as being fast, convenient, elegant and comfortable. However, equipment failure, nature disasters and other factors may lead to accidents, which can cause very serious injury. Especially on bridges, tunnels and elevated sections, it is very difficult to rescue the injured from the accidents. The current wreck crane cannot be set up in elevated sections, because the aisles on two sides of the elevated section are not load-bearing. Currently, there are no specialty high speed railway rescue trains for the rescue of high-speed rail accidents. The rescue of the train derailment accident of Eschede of Germany in Jul. 3, 1998, and the train derailment accident of Wenzhou of China in Jul. 23, 2011 happened in a suburb. Therefore, the rescue effort depended mainly on the local rescue equipment and the local community.